


Dorks in Love

by Geeko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dorks, Dummies, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love, ONLY GOOD LOVE, Pure Love, Wedding, a cake, and yeah stuff like that, ice creammmmm, love love love love love, mostly just fluffy stuff, so much love, some lil neck kisses, some self deprecating thoughts but it gets better, tears but HAPPY tears, yeah i think you all get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: Yoshiko never thought she would fall in love, but there she stood, looking at her future wife, looking more beautiful than ever before. (Sequel to Ferris Wheel)





	1. Chapter 1

_“Ruby, what keeps you up at night?”_

_Ruby thought quietly for a moment, fisting the bed sheets as she stared at Yoshiko. Then she spoke. “Nothing really, besides horror movies. Why do you ask?”_

_Yoshiko was silent. Then she sighed and whispered, “Sometimes, I think about whether or not I'm going to die alone. I think about how maybe one day, the people I love will get tired of me and leave me. And I stay awake, thinking about that.”_

_“Yoshi, you know I'll never leave you.”_

_“Ruby, I try to tell myself that. And I know logically, I think you'd never really do that to me. But deep down, I think I am destined to be alone, and one day, everyone will leave me for good.”_

...

Yoshiko never thought that someone would love her. She told herself at first that it was because she was a fallen angel; a species that was ethereal yet cursed, someone who could never do mortal things such as having friends or having a partner due to her upbringing. But in reality, it was because she felt it wasn’t something she deserved. Having someone so close to her, someone who would support her no matter what, someone who wouldn’t judge her, was an idea both amazing but unrealistic to her. Would there truly be someone that would be there for her no matter what? She was so spontaneous and unordinary that she always assumed that no one else would be able to handle her, so for the longest time she shut out the idea that she could ever get someone to love her.

She fell in love, oh did she. She fell for the people who’d smile at her on the streets, the waitresses who would compliment her in a sweet voice, the classmates who would say hi to her in the hallways. She fell so easily for people that at times it almost hurt her. It wasn’t hard to find out she liked girls because her heart would flutter and her face would go red every time she saw a girl she liked. It hurt to love so much, especially when she thought that many of them wouldn’t like her back. She had a hard time accepting her feelings, using her fallen angel persona to justify that she maybe didn’t like these people and was just too unearthly for them. She couldn’t fall in love. She didn’t want to have her heart broken. She didn't want to have love, only for it to be stripped away from her. 

That was until she met Kurosawa Ruby. A girl who, unlike most people, was supportive of her persona. Rather than walk away or deny it, she would ask her questions about it, and seemed genuinely interested. She was honest about her intrigue, and didn’t seem to hide anything from her, something that drew Yoshiko closer. Yoshiko realized after some time that like countless others, she had fallen for Ruby. She didn’t think much of it, and like usual denied her feelings to herself.

Then Ruby shocked her by confessing to her with a bouquet of red roses and tulips. It caught Yoshiko off guard, and at first she even thought it was a joke. The determined look on Ruby’s face, however, told her otherwise. That day became the first time she ever told anyone about her feelings for them, and also became the day that Ruby and Yoshiko became a couple.

Yoshiko thought she could never fall any harder for Ruby, but every conversation they had gave her even more reasons to love her. She fell for every small thing she did, like when her eyes brightened up at seeing something she loved, or when her cheeks went pink at any praise given to her. The way she scrunched her face when she put her pigtails up or how she could ramble on for hours about anything she loved. All those things made Yoshiko feel more and more affection for her girlfriend, which allowed her to slowly open up to her. 

Ruby made Yoshiko want to be herself, a feeling she'd never thought she'd have with anyone. When she was around Ruby, she didn't just want to be Yohane, she also wanted to be Yoshiko. It was an amazing feeling. It made her feel more open and free than ever before, and it made Yoshiko want to stay with Ruby forever. There were times where Yoshiko felt that she didn’t deserve Ruby, and that one day she’d be alone once again. One day Ruby would just leave her. But each day she saw Ruby, those thoughts went out of her mind. She loved Ruby enough to forget about her own insecurities. So when Ruby proposed to Yoshiko with a beautiful ring, she couldn't dream of saying no. 

Now here Yoshiko was, standing in front of a mirror in a large dress. The dress was purple, with black lace at the ends of the skirt and collar. It looked almost like her Yohane dress, except more formal and elegant looking. It was strapless with a v neck, which made her dress reveal her neck and collarbone. Her hair was up in a bun, decorated with lilacs and black roses. She wore jewelry on her neck and wrists, the sapphires and moonstones on the silver chains shining in the light. Behind her were her friends putting the final touches on her. You was busy stitching the last pieces of her dress together, stitching on loose pieces of lace, while Mari was spraying massive amounts of hairspray on her bun, making sure it stays up.

“Hey Yoshiko, you nervous?”, You asked through the pins in her mouth. There was a small hint of concern in her voice. Before Yoshiko could answer Mari spoke up.

“Of course she is! It's her big day after all.” She held the flowers onto her bun as she sprayed in heavy amounts. “It would be natural for her to be scared.” 

“I-I’m not nervous”, Yoshiko responded. “A-A fallen angel is never nervous!” She attempted to be smug, but her smirk faltered. 

Mari and You gave each other knowing looks, their eyebrows raised. Mari put a gently hand on Yoshiko’s shoulder. “Don't worry about anything. I bet Ruby is just as scared as you are. Everything will go perfect.” She winked smugly. “Since you know, I planned everything.”

“Against their own will”, You muttered. She wasn't wrong. When she found out her friends were getting married, Mari had insisted on giving them a large, western styled wedding. Despite small protests from the couple that they wanted something smaller, Mari went with her plan anyway. She glared at You before looking back at Yoshiko. 

“Don't sweat it. Just relax.”

She patted her bun once before clapping her hands together. “Ah! You look so pretty! Shiny!” 

Yoshiko looked at herself in the mirror, and tried to hide her smile. She didn't want to call herself a narcissist, but she did look really good. The dress suited her well, and showed off her best assets. You took out the pins in her mouth and stood up to look at Yoshiko, an impressed look on her face.

“Yoshiko does look good. I'm glad the dress turned out well”, You said in satisfaction. 

“The dress is perfect. It works for me”, Yoshiko whispered shyly in reply. She remembered how long it took You just to choose the colors for her dress. It took months to get an overall design of the dress. In the end her hard work really paid off, and Yoshiko couldn't be more than happy with the results. “Um, t-thank you guys, for everything you've done.” 

“Oh, our little girl is growing up.” Mari wiped away fake tears. “I'm so proud. You're becoming such a big girl.” Yoshiko rolled eyes before grabbing both of them into a hug. 

“Careful, you don't want to mess up the dress before the ceremony has even started.” You broke away from the hug, and grabbed Yoshiko’s hand. “I think it's time to go out there, actually. Are you ready?”

Yoshiko nodded. “I think I'm ready.”

…

Yoshiko walked into the hall, the large doors opening up for her. Her black laced veil elegantly flowed down her shoulders. Holding her arm was Riko, her maid of honor, in a rather dashing suit with her hair up in a ponytail. The hall was decorated with large purple and white ribbons and balloons. There were flowers decorated everywhere on the windows; lilacs, roses, and candytuft. A large, golden chandelier was in the middle of the hall, shining brightly. Thanks to Mari’s evergrowing wealth, Yoshiko and Ruby could get a luxurious place to get married in. 

She looked around and saw the faces of everyone near and dear to her. Her parents were there, her mother smiling brightly at her as she held her father’s hand. Her heart warmed at the sight of her mother beaming at her. She saw Ruby’s parents, who despite looking stern also looked proud and excited for their daughter’s marriage. Her friends, the bridesmaids, were under the wedding arch, all wearing purple and white dresses and holding the same flowers as the ones on the windowsill. Chika was fanning herself dramatically when she saw Yoshiko, and You rolled her eyes in response. Mari was excitedly waving at Yoshiko, while Kanan stood next to her, face dazzling. Hanamaru was jumping up and down at Yoshiko, grinning ear to ear. 

Yoshiko felt her face grow warm and seeing everyone there, that she almost barely heard Riko’s words.

“Yocchan, you’re sweating.” 

Yoshiko blinked in surprise, looking at Riko, and almost freaked out until she heard Riko chuckle quietly. 

“I'm kidding, it's ok. I just want you to calm down. It's going to be fine. No need to be so tense, Yocchan.”

“Everyone keeps telling me the same thing. Is it really that obvious?”, Yoshiko said, a small frown forming on her face. 

“Yocchan, your face has been red the whole day and you've been stuttering this entire time. You're nervous Everyone can see that.” The grip on her arm grew tighter. “Don't worry about anything. Ruby loves you. Nothing wrong will happen. Calm. Down.”

Yoshiko took a few deep breaths, trying to be as tranquil as possible. She felt herself physically relax. “T-Thank you Riri.” Riko just nodded in return. When they were at their destination, Yoshiko turned around to look at the crowd. Riko moved back with the rest of the bridesmaids, grabbing Chika’s waist and giggling with everyone else. 

Wedding bells started to chime as the flower girls came out and threw petals everywhere, making them dance around in the hall. Immediately after came Ruby, looking down shyly as everyone gasped at her appearance. She was in a long, white dress, with frills and lace at the ends. Her dress was much more modest than Yoshiko’s, as it covered her collarbone and had long sleeves. She had long gold chains cover her neck and wrists, which were adorned with opals. A small crown rested on her head, which held up her veil. Her red hair was out, a sea of red flowing down to her chest. Holding her arm was Dia, who looked more proud of her sister than ever before. 

Yoshiko held in her breath as she watched Ruby walk up to her. It was the first time she saw her in her wedding dress, and she was speechless. Ruby looked up and felt her jaw drop at the sight Yoshiko. When she was finally up with Yoshiko, they both turned around to look at each other.

“You look beautiful.”

“You look so pretty.”

They had both whispered to each other at the same time and blushed profoundly in response. Soon everything grew quiet as the officiant came out and started reading from his book. Yoshiko and Ruby kept giving each other glances of affection as he read, and occasionally their friends would snicker at something. After what felt like hours, it was time for the vows. The couple had decided to write their own speeches for the vows, since they wanted everything to be as sentimental as possible. Ruby started with hers. She straightened out her dress and fixed her posture as she started. 

“Y-Yoshi”, she said with a stutter. She played with her hands as she looked down. “W-When I first met you all those years ago, I thought you were amazing. I loved how confident you acted in yourself and how cool you acted around others. It was something that I admired, truth be told. But I noticed there was also another side to you, one that you didn't want to show people. You weren't just Yohane, you were something more than that. And...I wanted to find that side of you, so, so badly. I think that's what made me fall for you the first time, seeing those small moments of you showing a different side to yourself.” She looked back up at Yoshiko. Her face was shining.

“I didn't expect you to say yes to my confession, since you seemed way too cool for me, but when you did I was so happy! And ever since then I’ve loved spending time with you. Every little moment spent with you makes me the happiest person on Earth, and even if you’re sometimes hopeless when it comes to romance, I still think you’re a wonderful partner.” Ruby’s eyes started getting teary, but she held herself together. She kept her voice stable as she finished her speech. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Tsushima Yoshiko, I want to be your wife. I love you.” Ruby smiled up at Yoshiko, fondness in her eyes. Yoshiko smiled back warmly, before starting her own speech. 

“Um, uh…” She coughed awkwardly, looking away. “Um, I’m not really good at this romantic shit.” The room burst with laughter, and even Yoshiko laughed quietly at her words.

“But um, Ruby, you showed me something that I thought I’d never have. Back in highschool, when I was really dumb and young, you didn’t talk down to me. You didn’t treat me like I was weird, or dumb, or any different. You respected me, which was new to me. You were interested in what I liked, which was also new. I felt comfortable around you. Like I could say anything to you and you wouldn’t think any different of me. That’s why I fell for you.”

“I thought you didn’t feel the same way until you confessed to me. I’m going to be honest, I was so shocked that I thought at first you were joking. But when I realized you were genuine, I felt...felt...felt something deep for you. It was love, Ruby. I fell in love with you for the second time. I didn’t even know that was possible, but it happened. And then I kept falling for you, over and over again. And each time I fell, I fell hard. And…” She thought about how to continue, but there was so much to say. Too much to say. Ruby had changed her life so much. She improved it, made it worth living. There were so many things she did, so many amazing things. And now Ruby was now going to be hers forever.

Ruby was going to be hers forever.

There would be no chance of Ruby leaving anymore. All those terrible thoughts she had in the past about being alone, about everyone leaving her, were now going to be gone forever. Because she’d have Ruby. Ruby would be by her side for everything, because she was going to be her wife, her eternal partner. Yoshiko wasn’t going to be alone. She wasn’t going to be lonely. She wasn’t going to die alone. She would be with someone else for the rest of her life. The thought hit her hard, and she put her hand over her mouth and started to sob into it. Thick tears rolled down her cheek as she looked down. She cried out the former darkness in her heart out and replaced it with a new unfamiliar yet welcome warmth.

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and then felt wetness on her chest. Ruby had grabbed her into a hug, and was now sobbing as well. Her grip on Yoshiko was hard yet gentle and loving. The couple stood there, hugging each other as they cried with everything they had. Soon, Ruby broke away, and wiped the tears off Yoshiko. The other couldn't hide her small smile as she wiped Ruby’s. 

“Jeez, that was a mess.” Yoshiko’s voice was strained and quiet. She chuckled as she wiped the rest of her tears away. “Kurosawa Ruby, I know I'm totally useless when it comes to romance and I know that I'm not very good at words, but I'm so glad to be with you. I’m so happy that I’m becoming your wife. I love you, Ruby.” She finally finished her speech, and left the hall completely speechless. There wasn't a single dry eye. Everyone had been crying at both their speeches, but it seemed Yoshiko’s sudden tears had struck a chord with many. 

After a few moments of blissful silence, the ring bearer came and brought the rings to the couple. The officiant spoke as they both got their rings. They both looked at each other, fiery red meeting sky blue, nothing but pure, undying love in their eyes. 

“Do you, Tsushima Yoshiko, take Kurosawa Ruby as your lawfully wedded wife?”

“I do.” 

“And do you, Kurosawa Ruby, take Tsushima Yoshiko as your lawfully wedded wife.”

“I do.” 

There was not a single sound of hesitation in each of their voices, both the most confident they've ever been in their lives. 

“You may now kis-”

Before the officiant could finish, Ruby jumped on Yoshiko and captured her lips with her own. Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Ruby’s neck, pulling her closer. When they broke apart, they laughed loudly as they twirled each other around, their hands on each other's waists. The hall became immensely loud, filled with tears and laughter, emotions of happiness and happiness filling the room. Yoshiko’s mother was hugging her husband hard, her face shining with happiness. The bridesmaids were all sniffling but grinning widely. Mari was the loudest crier, holding onto Kanan as she sobbed hysterically into her. 

Through all the commotion, Ruby went to Yoshiko’s ears and whispered.

“You’re such a dork, Yoshi.” Yoshiko didn't hold back her grin as she grabbed Ruby's cheeks and pulled her face to her own.

"But now I'm _your_ dork."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short. i wanted to write a lot more, however I decided to save it for another story im writing with them. hopefully this is cute enough to satisfy everyone C:

_“You can't keep your eyes off me, can you?”_

_“It took you six years to realize that I've always been looking at you.”_

…

The reception party was held at a private house that Mari owned close to the beach. It was a large, three story villa, complete with a pool and balcony. Everyone was in the living room of the house, which was incredibly vast and large enough to hold all the guests. Balloons, streamers, and ribbons were hung everywhere in the room. In the left corner there was a large table filled with gifts, and in the right was a cake. The couple’s favorite music was blasting in the background as people danced around, laughing and singing along to all the songs. It was incredible how many people had come to the wedding. 

Upstairs, in an empty bedroom, were where the newlywed couple was. They could both hear the commotion happening downstairs, however they were both dressing up in their party gowns. Mari had instructed them to dress up and come to the party last to make a grand entrance. She was going to fetch them soon. 

Ruby was brushing her hair out while Yoshiko was letting her bun down and trying to get the flowers out of her hair. Ruby wore a pink, strapless dress while Yoshiko wore a very similar blue one. They were quiet for a long time, save for the occasional grunt or sigh. Their voices were practical hoarse from the drive to the house. Mari had given them a limo to drive early to the mansion, which was extremely huge and included a tv and a refridgerator filled with wine. The bridesmaids and the family of both girls were in the limo. They had been going insane in there, yelling out the top of their lungs. Everyone blamed the wine, when it reality it was Mari who had started the screaming fest. By the time they were at the mansion, they were all extremely tired. The bridesmaids took an hour to rest before starting to decorate the entire house, and Yoshiko and Ruby had taken a nap before getting ready. 

“Ok, these things are getting on my nerves now”, Yoshiko grumbled as she picked out lilac petals from her hair, putting them on the bed she was sitting on. Her voice was still a little groggy from her recent two hours of blissful sleep. Ruby giggled, finishing up her hair. She checked out her hair in the mirror, satisfied with how it looked, before walking up to Yoshiko’s side and sitting down with her on the bed.

“Do you want me to help you?”, Ruby asked. Yoshiko nodded, and she went to her hair and started picking out the petals in it. Ruby’s hands were gentle and soft, and Yoshiko almost melted. She was also untangling parts of her hair, making sure not too pull too tightly. Yoshiko leaned into her touch, content with the attention. Once Ruby picked out all the flowers, Yoshiko turned around to look at her and grabbed a small strand of Ruby’s hair. 

“You know, you should let your hair out more.” Ruby watched as Yoshiko started to twirl her hair in her hands.

“I don't really like how it looks down, but if you like it then I'll wear it more often!” Her eyes sparkled as she gave a determined look to Yoshiko. “I want to please my new wife after all!” 

“W-W-W-Wife?”, Yoshiko stuttered as she gave Ruby a wide eyed look, letting go of the strand of hair. The word caught her off guard, though she suddenly felt warmth flow through her at being called wife. She felt Ruby’s arms go around her neck, making their noses touch.

“Yoshi, do you like it when a call you wife?”

“Yeah.”, Yoshiko admitted quietly. She suddenly felt a little smug and confident, and put her hands on Ruby’s hips, bringing her closer. “I like it when you say it because it proves you’re mine.” Her voice went deeper, and Yoshiko felt satisfied when she heard the other suddenly shudder at her tone. She moved Ruby’s loose hair away from her neck and started to give small kisses on it. She heard Ruby gasp quietly and felt her squirm in her touch, making the other chuckle softly. “I love you, my little wife.”

“Ah, Y-Yoshi…” It was very rare for Yoshiko to suddenly take the lead, so she was pleasantly surprised by her sudden forwardness. She felt her suddenly biting her neck, and pulled her closer. “Ngh, I-I-”

“HELLO EVERYBODY!”

Yoshiko suddenly broke away from Ruby at the sound of Mari’s voice and yelped in surprise. Ruby let go of Yoshiko on impulse. Mari stood at the door with a shit-eating grin on her face, knowing exactly what she did. Yoshiko wasn’t sure whether to be embarrassed for Mari seeing them or to punch Mari for interrupting their sentimental moment.

“Jeez, learn how to knock”, Yoshiko said, annoyance flowing in her voice. Mari laughed loudly, ignoring what the other said as she came up to them. She grabbed both of their hands and pulled them off the bed. 

“Come on guys, everyone’s waiting for you.” She pulled them out of the bedroom and dragged them to the top of a staircase, which led down to the party. Mari patted their backs and gave them a sly wink before heading down the stairs. Ruby and Yoshiko looked at each other, their faces still red from before. Then, Ruby took Yoshiko’s hand and held it in hers, the corners of her lips turning up slightly. She noted how their fingers intertwined, fitting together like a perfect puzzle piece. Ruby leaned her head onto Yoshiko’s shoulder as they walked down the stairs, ready to celebrate with everyone.

...

_Yoshiko watched as Ruby dug into her sundae, the biggest grin on her face as she enjoyed her treat. She noticed the little stains of vanilla and hot fudge on her cheek, the way her eyes sparkled, the way her cheeks went pink everytime she spooned another piece of ice cream into her mouth. Yoshiko was barely focusing on her own sundae as she looked at Ruby eating hers. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t hear Ruby saying her name until she felt a finger on her nose._

_“Yoooshii, don’t waste your ice cream! If you didn’t want it, you could have just told me.” The frown on her face made Yoshiko flush and wave her hands in a frenzy._

_“I-It’s fine! I’m eating it I swear.” To prove her point she took a spoonful of the sundae to her lips. “It’s just that, erm, f-fallen angels don’t eat ice cream quickly.”_

_Ruby’s face brightened up and her grin returned. “Ah! That makes sense, Yoshi! Why didn’t you just say that earlier?”_

_“It’s Yohane”, Yoshiko mumbled. Ruby didn’t seem to hear her as she was digging into her ice cream once again. Yoshiko felt her heart beat faster at the sight._

…

“Mari, don't you think you went a little too far with the this”, Yoshiko whispered as she glanced up at the gigantic cake in front of them. Everyone crowded around the cake, ready to watch the couple cut into it. The cake had four tiers. The first two were purple with blue frosting flowers on it. The next two were white with very light, pink flowers on it. There were white candy pearls on the edge of the purple cakes, as well as various other, expensive looking candies scattering the cake. On the top of the cake were two figures in wedding dresses, representing Yoshiko and Ruby respectively. The figures were incredibly detailed, and according to Mari, also edible.

“Only the best for you!”, Mari simply responded, taking pictures of the cake and the couple with a giant camera. Yoshiko rolled her eyes as she took out the knife. Ruby, who was standing next to her, held the knife with Yoshiko. They both looked at each other and smiled before slicing the first part of the cake. Everyone cheered loudly as together, they both cut out a slice for themselves. They both gingerly placed the slice on a plate brought out to them. Ruby grabbed a fork and took a piece of the cake. She aimed the fork to Yoshiko’s mouth.

“Say ahhh, Yoshi.” Yoshiko rolled her eyes but opened her mouth anyway. Ruby put the fork into Yoshiko’s mouth. Yoshiko’s lips wrapped around the fork before it was taken away from her. She tasted the cake, noting the slightly fruity yet sweet and nutty flavor to it. When it was Yoshiko’s turn to feed Ruby, she quickly grabbed a handful of the cake and smashed it into her face. Everyone gasped, and Dia was about to attack Yoshiko when Ruby started giggle furiously. She took her own handful of cake and smashed it back into Yoshiko’s face. The couple were laughing hysterically as purple and white frosting was smeared on their faces. Soon, everyone joined in the laughter.

They both grabbed some napkins, which were thankfully near them, and wiped their faces and hands. When everyone quieted down, Mari came out and clapped her hands.

“Alright everyone, who wants some cake?”

...

_Ruby’s eyes glittered as she looked around her. The buildings were taller than she ever imagined. The white and yellow lights glistened in the night. The flashing screens displaying everything from beautiful models to soda ads surrounded her. People were walking everywhere around her, which did make her a bit on edge. However, she couldn’t keep the dazed expression off her face as she danced around, beaming. Yoshiko watched, slightly amused at her girlfriend’s actions, even finding them endearing. Despite this, she kept up fallen demon act as she went into her usual stance._

_“This city is no match for the great Yoha-”_

_“Look at that, Yoshi!” Ruby interrupted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her towards a group of people singing. Yoshiko was annoyed at being interrupted, but her frown dropped at the sound of the lovely song that the people were singing. Ruby stayed away from the crowd, however she clapped along to the beat. Yoshiko tried to watch the singers, but she couldn’t keep her eyes off Ruby. She was smiling so widely that her cheeks must have hurt, and her face was red from both her joy and the cold weather of New York. Her coat made her look like a puffy marshmallow, and the earmuffs on her head were starting to slip from her excitement._

_“Yoshiko, you loved their singing, right?” Yoshiko snapped back to reality as Ruby looked up at her. The people had stopped singing, and people were now applauding as they threw coins and bills at them. Yoshiko nodded._

_“Yeah, they were good”, she said. Ruby grabbed her hand again and started pulling her to a new attraction. But the whole time they were there, Yoshiko could only focus on her._

…

Yoshiko wrapped her arms around Ruby’s waist as they danced together. Their hips both swayed to the beat of the slow, romantic song. It was one that the couple had chosen for themselves, one that represented the both of them well. Though they both didn’t particularly like slow songs, they were happy with their choice. Everyone around them was dancing as well. No one spoke as they were focused on their partners. Ruby’s hands gripped Yoshiko’s shoulders tightly, and she leaned into her ear.

“You're really good at this, Yoshi. I thought you wouldn't know how to waltz.” Ruby wasn’t trying to insult Yoshiko in any way, however Yoshiko wasn’t the type of person to be exactly graceful. 

The other snickered. “Mari taught me how to do it months ago. She kicked my ass so hard during those classes, I couldn't feel my legs for weeks.” Yoshiko cringed as she remembered the amount of times she fell. 

Ruby nodded, and she put her head on Yoshiko’s shoulders. The pace of their dancing slowed down. “Tsushima-Kurosawa Ruby. That has a nice ring to it.” Yoshiko tightened her grip on Ruby, warmth flowing through her for the tenth time that day.

“Tsushima-Kurosawa Yoshiko”, she replied. Ruby chuckled into Yoshiko’s shoulder, her heart exploding. They were slowly moving away from the rest of the dancing couples as they were at the edge of the stairs. They broke apart from each other, but grabbed their hands and held them firmly. Maybe it was because of all the chaos, or maybe it was because of how happy and free they felt that day. But for some odd reason, they both started to laugh loudly. People had stopped dancing to look at them, but they didn’t notice. They could barely breathe because of how hard they were laughing. 

“We’re dorks, huh?”, Yoshiko said through her giggles. Ruby nodded.

“Yeah, dorks in love.” 

…

_“Why were you always looking at me?”_

_“You entrance me more than the heavens and beyond.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write sooo much more of this ship. i've pretty much fallen in love with it and this point. also yes, the ice cream scene is slightly inspired by a recent yoharuby doujin on dynastyscans

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be the reception party, will include more dorky shenanigans and a cake


End file.
